Fighters United
by Saisempai
Summary: Gohan,Yuske,Kurama,and Kuwabara get accepeted into Hogwarts.Harry's in his fourth year.But what happens when Cell comes back from his grave and is stronger than ever?Will the four fighters stand a chance against him?First Fanfic^^ *Completed*
1. How It All Began

Read First: The setting of this story is at Hogwarts in Harry's fourth year. For those of you who have read the fourth book, this fic will be nothing like it. Also, ages of the anime people are different. The characters from the anime will be:From DBZ:Gohan.From Yuyuhakusho: Yuske ,Kuwabara and Kurama.Enjoy ^^  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter ,DragonBallZ ,and Yuyuhakusho do not belong to me. Nothing belongs to me except for the plot of this story.  
  
***********************************  
  
Chapter One  
  
How It All Began  
  
"KAAA.....MEEEE.....HAAA.....MEEEE....HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..........." screamed Gohan as he lets out all the energy that was left of him into his best Kamehameha Wave he had ever shot. "You can do it Gohan! I believe in you" Goku shouted from Snakes Way.  
  
In a blinding flash of light, it was all over. 10 year-old Gohan finally defeated Cell, avenging his father in while at it.Gohan couldn't believe it, Cell couldn't be seen anywhere. At that moment, Gohan knew it. They had finally won....  
  
Meanwhile in another place far away from Gohan and the others...........  
  
"This stupid TV isn't working. I'm getting so pissed off.We're missing the most important part!!!!" shouted a 10 yr.old pissed off Yuske Urameshi. "Calm down Yuske. I have a feeling that the fight is already over, so there's no point in watching the t.v. anymore." said Kurama. "Damn it! Oh well, I'm betting the little kid, whoever he was, won.Didn't you guys see all the gold light that he was producing?" asked Kuwabara. "It was his energy you stupid moron," answered Yuske."Well,let's just be glad that we can live in peace one more," said Kurama."Yea ,it's time for some relaxation seeing how school is canceled for a week due to Cell," said Yuske closing his eyes.~ It would be so cool to meet that kid~ Thought Yuske.  
  
  
  
One year later....  
  
Gohan,Chi-Chi and Goten (he's two yrs. old) sat at the dinner table eating dinner. They had just started when a dark black owl from out of no where came through the window. On one of its leg, there was a letter attached to it.Gohan took the letter. "I wonder what this is..." said a curious Gohan as he looked at the yellow parchment. He turned the letter over and said, "Look, it's address to me." "Well don't just look at it, open it already." said an impatient Chi-Chi. Gohan opened the letter and read out loud its contents:  
  
Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry  
  
~ Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
  
Dear Mr. Son,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry due to your special abilities. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1.We await your owl no later then July 31. A friend of ours will come to your house and pick you up two weeks before school starts.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" questioned Gohan. "Ummm, well I guess we'll just send a reply and wait for that "friend" to come." said a dumbfounded Chi-Chi. So they wrote a reply, sent it back with the owl, and continued to eat dinner.  
  
Meanwhile,back in Yuske's house...  
  
Yuske, Kurama, and Kuwabara sat around the table playing cards. "I win again!" shouted Kurama who has won again. Then all of a sudden an owl came swooping down through Yuske's window. "What the hell is that?" asked Kuwabara. "It's and owl you idiot." answered Yuske. Kurama looked at the owl and said, "Look guys, it has three letters attached to its leg." He took the letters off. "There's one for each of us." he said examining the letters. He gave the letters to Yuske and Kuwabara."What kind of nut delivers mail with and owl?" asked Yuske as he looked at the letter. There was a crest with a big "H" on it.The three of them opened their letters and read it to themselves. "Hogwarts?What kind of school is named Hogwarts?" asked Kuwabara. "Who the hell cares about the stupid name? I just wanna know what this is all about." asked Yuske. "Well, I guess we'll find out in one month. The letter said that some person will pick us up two weeks before this school starts. I'm guessing we should prepare for their arrival." Said Kurama.  
  
*************** End of Chapter One**************  
  
Well, how did you like it? Please review.... 


	2. Leaving the Dursleys

Chapter Two: ~Leaving the Dursleys~  
  
  
  
"HARRY POTTER! COME DOWN HERE THIS INSTANCE!" screamed Vernon Dursley whose head was very red. "Yes, Uncle Vernon." Replied Harry. Harry went down stairs and into the living room where Vernon had been sitting. Harry looked at his uncle's hand; he was holding a crumpled letter. "It looks like your freaky little friends want you to go over their house for the summer again. Harry couldn't find any words to reply with so he just stood there. "They're coming here this time tomorrow." He continued. "Well why are you just standing there? Go and start packing, the sooner you leave the better." He said as he threw the letter away.  
  
Harry went back to his room to start packing. He was grateful that he was going to be away from the Dursleys for the rest of the summer.He couldn't wait until the Weasly's came to pick him up.  
  
  
  
24 hours later.........  
  
"Where are they? They should be here by now." Yelled Vernon. "I'm sure they'll be here in a few minutes, they probably just got lost or something." Said Harry. He was getting a little worried. Then after five minutes, they all jumped at a noise coming from inside the blocked fireplace. "What was that?" asked Vernon. They all stood silent for a moment. They started hearing voices come from the fireplace.  
  
"Dad where are we? I can't see a thing."  
  
"I think the muggles blocked their fireplace for some reason. Try calling Harry, maybe he can hear us."  
  
"Harry, hey Harry can you hear me?"  
  
"Ron, Ron is that you? Hold on I'll have you out in a minute." Replied Harry.  
  
"Potter, what is this, what's going on?" asked Vernon. "Well, sometimes wizards travel by fireplace using powder. But since you wooded up the fireplace, they can't come out." Replied a nervous Harry.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, it's me Harry. They've blocked up the fireplace, you can't get in this way. "Damn" said Mr. Weasley. "Alright then, Harry stand back, I have an idea." BANG  
  
The boarded up wood from the fireplace blew into tiny chips. There was dust everywhere. Mr. Weasley and Ron got out from the fireplace. "Well, that certainly seems much better." Said Mr. Weasley. "Ah, you must be Harry's aunt and uncle." Said Mr. Weasley as he outstretched his hand to them. "Oh yes, sorry about that." Said Mr.Weasley lowering his hand and looking back at the fireplace.  
  
"Hey Harry, you ready to go?" asked Ron. "Yup" replied Harry as Ron helped him get his trunk along with Hedgwig. "Well, we best be off now, take care. Ron, Mr.Weasley and Harry went into the fireplace. Mr. Weasley grabbed a handful a floo powder and shouted, "the Burrow." In an instance, they were gone, leaving the Dursleys standing there terrified. 


	3. Meeting New People

Chapter Three: ~Meeting New People~  
  
  
  
Ron, Mr. Weasley and Harry had just come back from the Dursleys. "Oh yea, I forgot to tell you Harry, we had four other guests come stay with us too. You'll meet them later." Said Ron. "Four people? Wow, there's going to be lots of people staying here." Replied Harry. "Don't worry. Percy, George and Fred have all gone to visit Charlie. So that just leaves us with Mrs. Weasley, the four guests, and Ginny." Said Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Come on Harry, let's bring your stuff up to my room." Said Ron as he moved forward to Harry's trunk. "Sure" replied Harry.  
  
  
  
____Meanwhile_____  
  
Gohan sat down on the ground with his three new friends: Yuske, Kurama, and Kuwabara. Just in one hour, he learned many things about them, and they have also learned stuff about their new friend.  
  
"Wow, I never thought that I'd meet the kid that battled against Cell." Said Yuske as he sat down. "Funny, most people would think that Hercules was the one to beat him." Replied Gohan. Yuske just smiled.  
  
.30 minutes later.  
  
"I guess we should start heading back, Ron said that he wanted us to meet one of his friends." Said Kurama getting up. "Let's go then." Said Kuwabara. The four of them walked back to the Burrow. When they went in, Mrs. Weasley was setting the table. " Oh good, your back, just in time for dinner." She said as they walked in.  
  
Everyone sat down at the table and began eating. "Harry, these are the friends that I wanted you to meet. That's Kurama, Yuske, Kuwabara, and that's Gohan. They're all in their first year" Said Ron "It's a pleasure to meet you." Said Harry "The pleasure's all ours." Replied Kurama.  
  
  
  
A few weeks passed and it came time to go to Diagon Alley. Fred and George had already bought their stuff long ago so they could stay with Charlie longer. *****END OF CHAPTER THREE***** 


	4. Diagon Alley

Chapter Four: Diagon Alley  
  
Everyone was getting ready to leave when Kuwabara asked," Hey, wait a minute, how are we suppose to get to this Diagon Alley place? Are we going to walk there or something? I mean we're in the middle of no where."  
  
"No of course not. It's too far away to walk to. We're going to use floo powder." Replied Ron.  
  
"Floo powder? What the hell is that?" asked Yuske.  
  
"I guess we'll soon find out." Answered Kurama.  
  
"Alright Ron, you first. You kids watch how Ron uses the floo powder." Said Mrs. Weasley as she handed out a bag of floo powder to Ron.  
  
Ron grabbed a handful of floo powder, stepped into the fireplace and shouted." Diagon Alley!" and was gone in an instance.  
  
"Hey, where'd he go?" asked Gohan. "Right now, he's in Diagon Alley. That's how floo powder works." Said Harry. "Ohhhhhhh." Said an astonished Kuwabara.  
  
"You next Gohan. Do it just how Ron had. Remember, loud and clear now." Said Mrs. Weasly. "Ok." Said Gohan grabbing some floo powder.  
  
He stepped into the fireplace and shouted, "Diagon Alley!" and was gone.  
  
Everyone took there turn in using the floo powder. In a few minutes, everyone was together in Diagon Alley.  
  
Then Mr. Weasley said, "Well, first things first, we need to go to Gringott's and get our guest some money first." They al went to Gringott's and went to Gohan's vault first.  
  
Harry was happy to see that Gohan had enough money to last him a long time. He would have felt awfully terrible to see that he was the only one with lots of money.  
  
"Oh wow, how did I get all this money? Back at home, Mom always worries about living on the streets. I wonder how much zeni is here."  
  
"Well dear, I don't know what a zeni is, but wizarding money is in knuts, sickles and galleons." Said Mrs. Weasley. Gohan grabbed a handful of money and put it in a pouch.  
  
Next, they went to Kuwabara's vault. Kurama started to wonder how they got this money if none of them were wizards. But then again, they are in a magical world and anything would be possible. He thought.  
  
"Damn it, look at all this money. Too bad this is wizard money or I could have just gave Okubo some money to live on." Said Kuwabara thinking back on that day when Mr. Akashi had prevented them from fighting for one week.  
  
They spent the next 30 minutes at the guest's vault. The Weasley's vault was next and last. When they got there, Harry looked gloomy seeing how much money the Weasley's had compared to everyone else's quantity of money. Mrs. Weasley quickly emptied the money into her purse and they left Gringott's.  
  
They spent the next hour buying their school robes and pets for the newcomers. They had all bought owls. Gohan named his Chobi, Kuwabara named his Mokubo, Yuske named his Toguro and Kurama named his Suichii.It was time for them to get their wands. " We'll meet you kids at Flourish & Blotts after you buy the wands." Said Mr. Weasley as he and his wife headed for Flourish & Blotts.  
  
The kids went into Ollivander's and saw Mr. Ollivander standing behind the counter.  
  
"Ahh I see I have some customers." He said stepping out from the counter. "Let's see, you first." pointing to Gohan. He walked along the shelves and took out a box. He went up the counter and opened the box and handed the wand to Gohan.  
  
"Ahh, this is a fine one, eleven inches, ash wood, phoenix feather. Go ahead, giving it a wave." He said. "Uhh, ok I guess," said Gohan holding the wand in his hand. He gave it a waved it, nothing happened. "No, I guess not. Umm, here." Mr. Ollivander gave Gohan another wand. "Try this. It's ten inches, Namek wood, dragon heartstring."  
  
Gohan gave this wand a flick, and golden sparks started shooting out of it. "Ahh, yes I knew it was the right one. Now for the orange-head." Said Mr. Ollivander. Once again he disappeared into the shadows of the shelves.  
  
He came out holding another box. "Here, try this, eleven inches, red maple, tiger hair."  
  
"Tiger, hmmm. reminds me of Byakko." Said Kuwabara. He gave it a swish and sparks shot out from it. "Good, and on the first try too." Said Mr.Ollivander. It was now Kurama's turn.  
  
"Ok then, let me see. Which one is right for you?" He came out with a box and gave the wand to Kurama. "Try this, ten and one half inches, rosewood, fox hair."  
  
Kurama gave the wand a wave and again sparks came out. "I must be getting better at this." Laughed Mr. Ollivander as he went to get Yuske's wand.  
  
"Hmm. you're a difficult one." He said looking for the right wand. He opened a box and gave the wand to Yuske. "Thirteen and a half inches, maple, phoenix feather, here try it."  
  
"I guess." Said Yuske and he flicked the wand. Nothing happened. "I guess not" said Mr. Ollivander as he took the wand back.  
  
He gave another one to Yuske but that didn't work either. He gave Yuske his fifth wand to try. "Here Mr. Urameshi, nine inches, beachwood, dragon hair.  
  
The moment Yuske picked it up, wind started blowing around him and he felt a warm feeling in his fingers. He waved the wand and golden sparks flew from it. All he said was "Cool."  
  
They paid for their wands and headed toward Flourish & Blotts. All of a sudden, they heard a cold and sneer voice. "Well, if it isn't the famous Harry Potter and his poor friend Weasley." Said the voice in a sarcastic manner. "Huh, who's that?" asked Kurama. "That's the slimy git known as Draco Malfoy. Believe me, you don't want to be friends with him if you're good-hearted." Answer Ron in a whisper.  
  
Malfoy continued, "And what do we have here? Puny first years? Potter's gone making friends with little, puny first years." "Hey Urameshi, let's go have some fun with him." Said Kuwabara cracking his knuckles. "Nah, he's not worth the time." Replied Yuske.  
  
"What was that? I'm not worth your time? You shouldn't be insulting those older than you." Said Malfoy  
  
"And you shouldn't underestimate people younger than you. You're lucky there are lots of people here or I'd make you pay for what you said. And who's young? Kurama here is more than three hundred years old." Replied Gohan smirking.  
  
"Ohh, I'm so scared of a little first year. And besides how can someone be over three hundred years old and look like that?" asked Malfoy staring at Kurama. Kurama stared back and just smirked. "I shouldn't be wasting my time with you people." Said Malfoy and he walked away. "Obviously, he's never heard of a demon before." Yuske whispered to Kurama. He nodded in reply.  
  
In two minutes they were at Flourish & Blotts. Mrs. Weasley saw them and said, "Your finally here. Come on now, you need to get your books." Twenty minutes later, they were done.  
  
Kurama wanted to ask Mr. Weasley a question. "Mr. Weasley, I was wondering, how come me, Yuske, Kuwabara, and Gohan were accepted into Hogwarts when we aren't even wizards?" he asked  
  
"Well, that is a very good question. I guess it's because of your special abilities that make you magical." Mr. Weasley answered. Kurama thought about this.  
  
All of them left and headed back to the Burrow.  
  
  
  
**End of Chapter Four** 


	5. A Nightmare Come True

Chapter Five: The Hogwarts Express and the Sorting  
  
  
  
The summer had come and gone and now it was fall. September first was nearing and the students were enjoying their last day at the Burrow. Tomorrow, they would be on the Hogwarts Express going to Hogwarts.  
  
"This summer has passed by so quickly." Said Kurama while getting ready for tomorrow. "It sure has, I can't wait to see the school." Replied Gohan.  
  
Harry and Ron were in another room also packing. "Harry, have you seen Hermione yet?" asked Ron. "No, I don't think I saw her in Diagon Alley. It doesn't matter; we'll see her on the train. Then we can introduce her to our new friends." Replied Harry. "I've been thinking about our guests since they met Malfoy." Said Ron.  
  
"Yea, what about them?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well, it was something that Kuwabara had said. He's only in first year, and he acted like he could beat Malfoy up. It was also something that Gohan said that got me thinking. He said that Kurama was more than three hundred years old, and Gohan doesn't seem like the type of kid who would lie." Explained Ron.  
  
"Well, who knows, maybe he was telling the truth, but I doubt it. All I know is that your guests aren't wizards and got accepted into Hogwarts 'cause of some special ability. I'm sure we'll learn about them more at school." ~But what if Gohan was telling the truth? ~ Thought Harry.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ok dears, here's what you do. You look straight into the middle of the wall and just ran right into it. When you do, you'll be on Platform 9 ¾. Ok Percy you first." Explained Mrs. Weasley.  
  
They had packed and left the Burrow and were between platforms 9 and 10. Percy, Fred, George had come back from their vacation. They had already been introduced to the guests and were delighted to see Harry.  
  
Percy ran right into the wall and disappeared. Ginny went next, then Fred and George, then Mr. Weasley. "Ok, so I just run straight into between the wall?" asked Kuwabara. "Yes dimwit, weren't you listening?" said Yuske. "Shut up Urameshi." And he ran into the wall. Everyone else followed and was on platform 9 ¾. "Alright then, off you go onto the train." Said Mr. Weasley. Everyone boarded the express and they were soon off. Yuske, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Gohan had sat in one compartment and Ron and Harry had sat in the one across from them.  
  
"Harry, is that you?" some asked. Harry looked up and saw a familiar face and smiled.  
  
"Hermione! We were wondering where you went." Said Harry. "Hermione, it's nice to see you. I'd like to introduce you to some of our friends. They stayed at our house over the summer. They're in first year." Said Ron  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione went over to Yuske and the others and they introduced themselves. "And that's Kurama over there," said Ron, "he's really smart just like you Hermione."  
  
After the introductory, they went back to their compartments. An hour later, Yuske heard a familiar voice speak to them.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the little puny first years." Said Malfoy who brought along Crabbe and Goyle. Gohan spoke up, "Look guys, he has bodyguards; we probably scared him." Laughed Gohan. "You're probably right, otherwise, why would he be here?" agreed Kuwabara.  
  
"Hey, Malfoy, how 'bout you and little goonies, piss off now?" asked Yuske.  
  
"I don't have to listen to a first year. But then again, you people are boring me. I guess we'll just go ahead and torment Longbottom." Replied Malfoy and went to Neville's compartment.  
  
"Hey Yuske, Malfoy wasn't bothering you guys was he?" Asked Hermione who just saw Malfoy and bodyguards leave.  
  
"Nah, we took care of it." Replied Yuske who was drifting off to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
The train had stopped and they were at Hogwarts. Everyone got off the train.  
  
"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" shouted Hagrid  
  
"Well, we'll see you guys later you have to go with Hagrid and get sorted into your houses first. I have a feeling you guys'll be sorted into our house." Said Harry and waved to Hagrid. Hagrid waved back and motioned the first years to follow. They crossed the lake and were in the castle.  
  
Professor McGonagall was waiting at the doors.  
  
"Here're the firs' years Professor McGonagall." Said Hagrid. "Thank you Hagrid, I'll take them from here." Replied McGonagall.  
  
The first years followed her into the castle and stopped at a stairwell.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats, you will be sorted into your houses. The houses are: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will win the house cup. The sorting will begin momentarily. I will come for you when it is time." Said McGonagall and left.  
  
Everyone stayed silent for a moment and then the staircase began to fill with voices.  
  
"I wonder what house I'll be in." asked Kuwabara.  
  
"Well, Harry told me that Gryffindor represents the brave and daring, Hufflepuff represents the patient and loyal, Ravenclaw represents the wise and wits, and Slytherin represents the cunning who would do anything to get what they want. I wonder what house I'll be in." replied Kurama  
  
"You'll probably be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. But my bet s Gryffindor, you're more brave than you are smart even though you're a genius." Replied Yuske.  
  
McGonagall came back and said, "We're ready for you."  
  
  
  
  
  
She led them to the Great Hall and everyone stared at the first years.  
  
She held a piece of parchment and an old hat and said, "When I call out your name, you shall step up, sit on the stool, and put the sorting hat on. When you are sorted, you can sit at your tables."  
  
"Tate, Max!"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Smith, Elizabeth!"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Urameshi, Yuske!"  
  
"Hmm, you're different from the others. A street punk eh? Then GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
The Gryffindors clapped wildly.  
  
"Kevin Ayer!"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Kuwabara, Kazuma!"  
  
Kuwabara stepped up and put the hat on. "Hmm, you're just like the other one. Another street punk? GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Son, Gohan"  
  
"Ahhh, you're very different. Yes, I can see it, so much destruction and so much more pain. Better be GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Umm, Kurama" McGonagall was confused, this boy didn't have a last name. Kurama was thinking that he should have used his human name.  
  
"A very complexed mind. Very, very smart and yet so brave. Lost a very important friend (A/N I'm referring to Kuronaway~ The Yuyuhakusho movie) have you?" Then the hat whispered, "You're a demon are you?" Kurama widened his eyes. "Then you'd better be GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Kurama went over to the Gryffindor table and his friends congratulated him. They were all in the same house.  
  
The sorting continued until there were no more first years. McGonagall took the hat and put it away.  
  
Dumbledore rose up and said, "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin, I'd like to make a few announcements. First, a reminder that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden to all students. Secondly, I'd like to announce that with a little persuasion, Professor Lupin is back teaching Defense Against Dark Arts."  
  
All the students turned their heads to Lupin and cheered loudly except for Slytherin.  
  
Then Dumbledore said, "Let the feast begin!"  
  
The plates filled with delicious food.  
  
Gohan kept on eating and eating and eating. It was as if his stomach was somewhere else. When everyone had eaten all they could, the food vanished.  
  
The prefects led their house to their dormitories. The Gryffindor walked to a portrait of a fat lady. She asked "Password?" "Dragoon." Said the prefect. Everyone entered into the common room.  
  
"The boys dormitories are up and to the left, and girls, same to the right. You will find that all of your belongings have already been brought up."  
  
The boys and girls entered their dormitories. Gohan sat on his bed and looked out the window. He was glad that he didn't have his tail 'cause he was afraid of what might happen on a full moon. He kept on staring until he heard some familiar voices.  
  
"I can't believe that you all got sorted into Gryffindor!" exclaimed Ron. "Yea, it's pretty cool." Replied Kuwabara. Then Harry asked, "What do you have first tomorrow?" Kurama checked his schedule and replied, "Umm, Potions and then DADA."  
  
"You had better watch out for Snape. He's the potion's master. He loves to take points away from Gryffindor and he never punishes his precious Slytherins. Personally, I think that he's a biased slimy git." Said Ron  
  
"Yea, but on a positive note, Lupin's come back. He's the best DADA teacher ever!" said Harry.  
  
"Well, he didn't look all that cool." Said Yuske.  
  
"Just you wait until he teaches you." Said Ron.  
  
***Meanwhile in another place***  
  
A Cell Jr. that Gohan had supposedly killed had regenerated and waited one year to heal.  
  
"Ahh, the last dragonball!" said he, "now I can make my wish"  
  
He set the dragonballs down and summoned the dragon.  
  
"Eternal dragon! By your name I summon you forth, SHENLON!!!"  
  
The dragonballs produced an orange aura in then in a few seconds, the sky darkened and a huge dragon came from the balls.  
  
"What is your wish?" it asked,  
  
"For my first wish, I wish that Cell's strength is doubled." Said Cell Jr.  
  
"It has been granted, what is your second wish?" Said Shenlon  
  
"For my next wish, I wish that he knows where Son Gohan is located at all times."  
  
"Your wish has been granted. Make your last wish."  
  
"For my last wish, I wish that Cell be brought back to life and is at this location." Said Cell Jr.  
  
"It has been granted." And with that, that dragon went back into the dragonballs. That dragonballs rose up, turned to stone, and scattered in different directions.  
  
"Huh? Where am I?" asked a voice.  
  
Cell Jr. turned and said, "I wished you back with the dragonballs, Cell."  
  
Cell replied, "Thanks but of now, you are no use to me. DIE!" He shot a energy ball at the little blue Cell. It was gone.  
  
"Hmm.. I'm stronger now and I know where Gohan is, this is perfect, time for my revenge!" Cell said to himself.  
  
"But not now, I'll wait for three months and then attack. In the meantime, I'll have some fun"  
  
He went to the nearest muggle city and shot an enormous energy ball at it. When the dust cleared, the city was gone. "I hope your ready Gohan, once I strike, I give no mercy." 


	6. Gohan’s Thoughts

Chapter Six: Gohan's Thoughts; Gohan's point of view (This is just what Gohan had thought about that night, it's nothing new)  
  
  
  
Well, here I am, I guess. This was one place I'd never thought I'd end up in. A school for magic; never thought of it. But I still have so many questions. I mean, why am I here? I know for fact that I am ½ Saiyan and ½ human. How am I a wizard? Oh well, I reckon it's 'cause of my abilities.  
  
Ron and Harry say that Lupin guy is one of the best teachers here. There's nothing special about him except for the fact that he has the smell of a wolf, sort of. I guess I might ask him after class tomorrow. They also said that Snape or whatever is the worst. If I know Yuske or Kuwabara, they show him. If they don't, I will. He's probably never faced fear before.  
  
Something happened a few hours ago when everyone went to bed that I really couldn't explain. I felt a enormous force of energy; stronger than any force I've ever felt before. The strange thing was that it was so familiar. Too familiar. I felt as if I've fought it before; but it's too strong.  
  
I wonder if the others felt it; but I doubt it. It took Vegeta about half his life to detect energy signals without a scouter, how could these guys learn it if they learned how to control their energy only a few years ago? But what about Kurama? Did he feel it? I mean, I wasn't lying when I said that Kurama was over 300 years old even though Ron and Harry think so.  
  
Another thing that worried me was that when I looked out the window, the sky quickly darkened and lightening appeared. After a few moments, it disappeared as quickly as it came. Could it be that someone used the dragonballs? But if someone did, who was it? It couldn't be any of my friends back home since they had gone to Namek for a vacation (includes Vegeta) . So who was it??  
  
And after that, I felt and energy wave being created and destroying. Destroying lives. It felt horrible, all those lives destroyed. Their energy was there for one minute and the next, it was gone. I'm probably the only one who felt this. And I hope I'm wrong about there being a new villain or possibly even old, because if I'm right' and time comes for me to fight him, I'll be all alone. 


	7. Potions and DADA Class

Chapter Seven: Potions and DADA Class  
  
  
  
It was the start of a new day and everyone was in the Great Hall eating breakfast.  
  
  
  
"Albus, this you see the Daily Prophet yet?" asked McGonagall in a low whisper.  
  
"Yes, Minerva, I have seen it, and it's terrible thing that could happen to a muggle city. I'm wondering who was behind it." Replied Dumbledore.  
  
"Could it possibly be You-Know-Who?" asked McGonagall.  
  
"I doubt that even he, as great a wizard he is, could make a city that size disappear in an instance. Let's no talk about it here, just in case someone hears us." He said looking directly at Gohan.  
  
"Hey Kurama, I have a question." Said Gohan  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well, last night, did you feel anything strange or something like that?" asked Gohan  
  
Kurama replied, "No, why? Is there a problem?"  
  
"No, just wondering."  
  
  
  
  
  
It was now time for the Gryffindor first years' class: Potions. They had it with Slytherin.  
  
  
  
Yuske and his friends had found out why Harry had said that he was the most disliked teacher. Kuwabara whispered to Yuske, "What's that smell? I think it's from Snape." Yuske snickered.  
  
"Five points from Gryffindor for whispering, Mr. Kuwabara." Said Snape.  
  
"What.but that's not..hey, what about them? They're whispering too." Said Kuwabara pointing at a couple of Slytherins.  
  
"A further ten points from Gryffindor for talking back and accusing other students." Replied Snape.  
  
Kuwabara was furious. "Oooh, I'm so scared of the potions master taking points away. Help me." Said Yuske with a smirk on his face.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?????" shouted Snape  
  
"You heard me, or are you deaf too?" joked Yuske.  
  
Snape came to Yuske's table and gave his darkest glare. Some of the first years got scared.  
  
"Oh look, he's trying to glare you down Yuske. Pity, I've seen scarier ones from my two-year-old brother," Laughed Gohan, "if you want to see a decent glare, then watch." Gohan gave the glare that he used in battles when he was very pissed.  
  
When Snape saw this, he gulped and started to back away.  
  
"I didn't know that wizards were afraid of people just because of their eyes." Smirked Gohan. He had put Snape in his place.  
  
  
  
"YOU WHAT??? Are you serious? Did you really scare Snape?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yea...it was easy. Anyone could do it if they tried. By the way, where' Hermione?" replied Gohan.  
  
"Oh, she's in the library as usual," Answered Ron, "you're lucky, you get DADA next, we have Potions. Too bad you guys couldn't be in our year."  
  
"Whatever you say." Said Kuwabara.  
  
  
  
  
  
The first years entered the DADA classroom only to find it empty. "I wonder where he is." Said one boy from Hufflepuff. "Well, my brother had him last year and said that he was a werewolf. They probably let him in because they trusted him but he probably left before class started because he didn't want to hurt anyone." Said another boy. ~I was right then~ Thought Gohan who was listening to the conversation.  
  
  
  
Then they heard someone enter. "Good afternoon class." Said Lupin as he entered, he was carrying a huge case. There was a black dog following him. (Can you guess who the dog is? ^^) Then there was another man following him. "This," he said pointing to the man, "is Professor Braddock. He is my assistant and will fill in for me during the times I'm out."  
  
"Today, we will start on how to protect yourselves against boggarts. Now, can someone tell me what a boggart is? Ahh, yes you." He said while pointing to a girl in Gryffindor.  
  
The girl answered, "A boggart is a shape-shifter that forms the shape of the victim's worst fear."  
  
"Very good, five points to Gryffindor."  
  
He explained more about boggarts including the spell to stop it.  
  
"Ok now, I want you to form a line. Each person will take a turn to face the boggart." Said Lupin.  
  
They fought against the boggart until time was up. Only half of the Gryffindors didn't get a chance to fight it.  
  
"Alright class, that's enough for today. Those who didn't go against the boggart will get a chance next week." Said Lupin  
  
The class emptied out and went to their next class.  
  
  
  
This was the way things went for a two months. Snape was still scared of Gohan and his gang. The Gryffindors never got a chance to go against the boggart because the one that Lupin had had escaped and now he couldn't find anymore.  
  
Then one night, Gohan was once again looking out the window when he felt something. He couldn't really figure out why he felt this way. He got up and walked to his bed but instead tripped on something. When Gohan looked down to see what he tripped on, he saw a brown rope.  
  
He tried to pull the rope but when he pulled it, he looked in horror to see that it was attached to his butt.  
  
"Damn it! My tail grew back? Damn it!!"  
  
"Well, I see your tail has grown back." Said Kurama who entered the room.  
  
"Yea well, it's not like I wanted it to." Replied Gohan.  
  
"I guess you have to be more careful to not look at the full moon."  
  
"Yea, I guess."  
  
Gohan and Kurama went to sleep, as did the others when they entered.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dumbledore and the other professors were getting worried. The cities that were disappearing had increased. Dumbledore was afraid that he wouldn't be able to protect his students this time.  
  
"Dumbledore ," said McGonagall as she entered his office, "take a look at this." She pointed to the place where she wanted him to read. It read:  
  
Today another muggle city vanishes leaving only ashes. A witness who miraculously escaped death, said this, "I sum how I escaped the person's destruction. He didn't notice me. He was floating above the city, smiling. Before he gone off, I heard him say aloud , 'I'm coming for you Gohan, you'd better be prepared or you'll be joining your father. One more month is all I'm giving you. Be prepared or else.' And then he flew off." "This is more serious than I thought. A student here is in danger." Said Dumbledore.  
  
"Precisely, and when are you going to tell him?" asked McGonagall.  
  
"Well, I'm not going to tell him, I'll ask Remus to ask him some questions on what Gohan knows since he is best with children. And if he does know something, he doesn't have to be told anything." Replied Dumbledore.  
  
  
  
Gohan and his friends had DADA next. When they got in, Lupin was already there. "Good afternoon." He said and smiled.  
  
"Ok class, today we're going give a chance to the people who haven't gone against a boggart to go against one." He said and looked in the direction of a box.  
  
"Let me see, ok, this won't take long, only four people from Gryffindor haven't gone against one. Will those four people come up?" said Lupin  
  
Kurama, Yuske, Kuwabara, and Gohan (what a coincident) went to the front of the room.  
  
"Now, you four remember what to do now?" asked Lupin. The four nodded in return.  
  
"Kazuma, you're up first." He said and realeased the boggart.  
  
The boogart was in the shape of Yukina (Hiei's sister for those who dun know). She said "Kuwabara, I hate you!! You an ugly monster! I never want to see you again! Leave me alone, you big pervert!!!"  
  
Yuske and Kurama just smiled at this. Kuwabara was in shock, he had never expected this. Then again, he never knew what he was afraid of.  
  
"Oh my goodness, what the hell?!?!?" he said. "Oh well, good thing it's not real, RIDDIKULUS!" The boggart changed into Kuwabara and Yuske. The boggart- Yuske was lying on the floor, bloody and unconscious. While boggart- Kuwabara was smiling hold up two fingers that stood for 'victory'. "Hey, cool, I beat Urameshi!!" exclaimed Kuwabara happily. "In your face Urameshi!!!" Yuske was pissed off.  
  
"Umm ok..Yuske you're next." Said Lupin who was curious to see what the boggart would change into.  
  
Yuske approached the boggart. It transformed into a demon who was humongous (he was bigger than Hagrid). And in his hand, he was holding Kayko who was unconscious. Yuske looked at this and got even more pissed. "RIDDIKULUS" he shouted which echoed through the walls of the classroom. The boggart then turned into Kuwabara who was wearing a hot pink dress. Yuske was laughing his ass off. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! LOOK AT YOU KUWABARA!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!" he shouted. "Knock it off." Yelled Kuwabara.  
  
Lupin himself was laughing to himself as a few snickers could be heard form the rest of the class.  
  
"Heh, ok Kurama you're next."  
  
When the boggart saw Kurama, he had turned into Kuronaway. Kurama gasped.  
  
"You traitor, traitor." it said, "You betrayed me and left me to die. This is all your fault!!!"  
  
"No it isn't, it isn't." said Kurama , "RIDDIKULAS!"  
  
The boggart turned into Genbu. The messed up Genbu who body was disfigured. Every one laughed at the fact that Geunbu's head was on it peanus.  
  
Finally Lupin motioned for the class to be silent and said, "and lastly, Gohan you're next."  
  
Gohan steeped up to the boggart. His tailed twitched a bit but no one noticed. The boggart formed the shape of the moon. Gohan stared straight at it. He started to feel pain, he knew he was about to transform if he didn't stop it.  
  
He dropped to the floor and wrapped his hands around him. He gave it all to try and stop it. Goku had taught him to control his transformation. He had to put that knowledge to use now. Pain was flowing through him and then it slowly began to wash away.  
  
  
  
"RIDDIKULUS!" shouted Lupin and the boggart disappeared leaving a cloud of smoke.  
  
"Umm we only have a few minutes left, I'll dismiss you guys early." He said. Everyone except for Gohan scrambled out the door.  
  
Gohan got up and gathered his stuff. "Gohan, you ok?" asked Lupin as he handed Gohan a piece of chocolate. Gohan ate it and said, "Yea sure, no problems here."  
  
"So you want to tell me what just happened?" he asked. "It was nothing. The moon just reminded me of something horrible." Gohan lied. Then Lupin asked, "Is there anything you'd like to talk about?" Gohan thought about what he felt a few months ago but then decided not to. After all, he was a wizard, what would he know? "Umm, nope." And he ran out the door to join his classmates.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So Remus, have you out anything about our young friend?" asked Dumbledore  
  
He replied, "No sir, he said he didn't know anything but I reckon that he was lying. I don't think that he really wants to talk about, I mean, he is just a kid."  
  
"Even so, it'd be best that he told us now then later. His life is on the line here. But no rush, I have a feeling we'll learn soon enough." Said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"I'm hoping he knows what's coming, it'd be a shame to lose such an excellent student."  
  
"So do I Remus, so do I."  
  
******END OF CHAPTER SEVEN**********  
  
How do like it so far? Please R & R.  
  
A/N The Z people are still on Namek (They're having the time of their life[except Vegeta] while the earth is being destroyed city by city.  
  
And the only people who know that Gohan was the kid that killed Cell are Yuske, Kuawbara, and Kurama. ^^ 


	8. Beginning of the End

Chapter Eight: The Beginning of the End  
  
A few days passed since the boggart incident with Gohan. Cell had destroyed a tremendous amount of cities. Some of them were wizard cities too. It was nearing December; the month Cell would attack Gohan. Everyone was still on Namek for some reason. Gohan had not yet seen the Daily Prophet or even knew it existed so he still wasn't sure of whom the mysterious power belonged to. The people at Hogwarts ('cept for the warriors) still did not know that Gohan was the kid who beat Cell. Gohan was getting worried because the power kept on coming up more often then before. He didn't know what to do. He didn't fell like telling anyone at Hogwarts about his problem. He didn't feel like telling Yuske or Kuwabara because he had no idea of how they'd reply. So the only person he felt like telling was Kurama. But not yet, not now.  
Gohan woke up to the see the sun shining dimly through the windows. It was a bit too early to get ready for class. Then he felt a tingle go down his spine. ~Damn it, another city destroyed. When will this stop? It's only a matter of time until it comes here. ~ He thought. He felt his tail twitch. ~And this stupid tail won't do me any good. It'll prevent me from going super. ~  
  
He was looking out the window waiting for time to pass. ~Father, I wish you were here with me right now. ~  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Gohan, you haven't touched your food yet. Is something wrong?" asked Kurama. "No, everything's all right."  
  
There were only a few more weeks until Christmas. Gohan and his friends walked to DADA class. They turned to see Dumbledore coming towards them. "Gohan, could I talk to you for a minute?" he asked. "Umm ok."  
  
"Gohan, are you going away from Hogwarts for Christmas vacation?"  
  
"No, my friends and family are someplace else. And I would have stayed with one of my friends here 'cept they aren't leaving either." He replied.  
  
"Ok then." Said Dumbledore. He was hoping that Gohan would leave so that he could go back with his family, which he hoped that they would know what was going on.  
  
The four kids entered the room to see Lupin standing in front of the class, waiting for the latecomers. (A/N They had it w/ Slytherin)  
  
"Good. I see everyone is here. Ok class, a few days ago, all the teachers discussed a problem we seem to be having. As of now, you all pretty much know that the world is under attack, " Said Lupin as calmly as possible, " so far ½ of the planet's cities have been destroyed. The Daily Prophet has described the "thing" that has been destroying the cities. His name is Cell."  
  
Gohan choked. He also heard others gasping at the name. He couldn't believe it, he was right. It was Cell, he's come back.  
  
"As you know, Cell had supposedly died long ago. It seems somehow, he's come back. They also told the name of the person that Cell is coming after. I will not say the name of him, but will only tell that he is a student here at Hogwarts." He said stared straight into Gohan's eyes. More gasps came.Kurama followed Lupin's star right into Gohan. Gohan quickly turned away to avoid Lupin. Right then, Lupin knew that Gohan had known something important and Gohan had been lying.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --- Gohan and his friends went to their other classes and then headed to lunch. Gohan and Kurama both had a lot of things going through their minds while Yuske and Kuwabara were thinking of ways to become stronger.  
  
For Gohan, the day seemed to slip by quickly. Gohan saw Harry and Ron talking to each other as he walked.  
  
"Hey Gohan, what's up?" asked Ron. "Nothing much, just thinking."  
  
"Ok then, see ya later." Said Harry.  
  
He and Ron continued to walk. "I can't believe they canceled Quidditch for the year. This is all that Cell guy's fault." Said Ron.  
  
Gohan entered his last class. And just like the day, it ended very fast.  
  
Students swarmed into the Great Hall when dinner began. Gohan was one of the firsts to enter. He planned on going outside to prepare for the fight against Cell. There was no doubt in him that Cell would be searching for him.  
  
He figured he better get some food in him before he trained.  
  
"Attention, may I please have your attention." Shouted Dumbledore while he tapped his spoon against his cup.  
  
"Many of your teachers have already told you that the world is being attacked by an infamous thing name Cell. So, as of tomorrow, your classes will teach you to prepare in case Hogwarts is attacked. These lessons will only be taught to defend and not attack, for magic is of no use against this horrid thing. And until this villain is caught and bought to justice, no one will be allowed outside after 7:00. " Dumbledore then sat back down and food began appearing on the tables.  
  
During that dinner, there wasn't as much excitement and conversation as before. Many of them knew that they would not like they're classes as much anymore.  
After dinner, Gohan went back to his dormitory to change his clothes. He took out his dark blue suit that Piccolo gave him (it still fits somehow). The only thing was that Gohan didn't know that it'd be a full moon.  
  
"So, you're going training I see," asked Yuske as he and his friends entered, "Kurama had told us both what happened. Gohan, let us help you train or at least watch you. This place is sooooo boring."  
  
"Hmmm..... alright then. But, when Cell comes, I'm the only one that can fight. I don't want anyone getting hurt or killed.again."  
  
The four of them went outside. Gohan was looking down at the ground as he felt Cell's energy destroying another city.  
  
What the four of them didn't know was that Lupin and Dumbledore was watching them through different windows, breaking the rules. But they weren't interested in the rules; they were watching to see what they would do this late at night. (A/N: I'm pretending that they found a cure for the werewolf thing)  
"Gohan, you can just go ahead and do what ever you're suppose to do, we'll just watch." Said Kurama.  
  
Before he started to train, Gohan looked up at the calmness in the sky. Big mistake.  
  
Gohan saw the moon and pain started to pierce through him. He knew that this time, it would be a lot harder since it was the real deal.  
  
He started growing fur and sharp teeth. Kurama, Yuske, and Kuwabara stared in horror.  
  
Gohan was starting to get bigger.  
  
"Quick Yuske, the moon, use your Spirit Gun to destroy the moon. Hurry!" shouted Kurama  
  
"Ok, what ever you say."  
  
Dumbledore stared at Gohan's transformation. Lupin wanted to move but his legs wouldn't let him.  
  
Yuske powered up for his gun. In a few seconds, he shot a blue streak of energy across the sky. The moon exploded into bits of rocks.  
  
The two professors couldn't believe what they saw.  
  
Yuske and his friends ran over to Gohan. He shrunk back into his saiyan state and collapsed in his torn out suit.  
  
"Gohan." Whispered Kurama. The three of them were worried about his friend but they wee positive that Gohan would be all right. They carried their friend back to the dormitory.  
Gohan woke up the next morning all worn out. He saw that he didn't have his tail anymore so he guessed that his friends pulled it off.  
  
"How are you doing. That was quite a show you put on last night." Said Kurama. Yuske and Kuwabara were still asleep.  
  
"I'm ok, " Replied Gohan, "I just need to rest."  
  
*************************************  
  
After going to his classes, Gohan went down to lunch. He had worked up an appetite after all the work he had done. He didn't do much work though. He spent half the day thinking of what to do. Cell was two weeks away. He planned it all out. Gohan would go back to Kami's Lookout and use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. If his friends wanted to go, he'd take them there.  
  
The rest of the classes were boring. Gohan didn't bother to pay attention in classes since he knew none of this defense magic junk would ever help him. He was a half-saiyan, not a wizard. He was sure his friends felt the same way about magic.  
  
His last class was DADA. After class, Lupin asked Gohan and his friends to follow him to Dumbledore's office to discuss something. Gohan felt sick in his stomach. He knew what they were going to talk about.  
  
Lupin ad his students entered Dumbledore's office to find Dumbledore sitting at his desk.  
  
Dumbledore looked up and said, "I was wondering when you were going to get here. I wanted to talk about the crisis that has been going on around the world. It has come to my understanding that Gohan is in danger. I have also gathered that the three of you know somewhat of the things going on. Am I right?"  
  
The four of them solemnly nodded. Gohan looked down at he floor. ~ This is my chance. After the old man's done, I leave this place and go to Kami's lookout.~  
  
Dumbledore continued, " After seeing Gohan's transformation a few nights ago," Gohan looked up, "I have come to realize,"  
  
~ Yea... You've come to realize that you magic won't work right? And that only power will defeat Cell, not magic, RIGHT? ~  
  
" that you four are our only hope to save the world. I have never seen someone shoot a stream of blue light across the sky to the moon with a wand as Mr.Uramshi had. That is why I will inform the teachers on teaching you more advanced magic." He finished.  
  
Gohan started to get angry. ~ You fool, don't you know that magic won't work? I should have known, you wizards are all alike, you think that magic is the only solution in times like these.~  
  
Yuske couldn't say a word. ~ Oh come on! Just great, more work to do. We should be wasting our time training, not learning magic crap. ~  
  
Kurama was thinking about what was going to happen. He knew that magic could not defeat a creature such as Cell.  
  
" No, I'm sorry, but I can't waste my time on such insignificant things such as magic. I need to concentrate on training. I've got to go now. And don't bother trying to look for me. " Said Gohan standing up.  
He ran out of the office leaving the rest of them behind. He went to the window planning on flying out, when he heard a voice.  
  
"Hahaha, look at this you guys, the little first year is soo afraid of Cell that he's planning suicide." Sneered Malfoy.  
  
Gohan couldn't take it anymore. He was going to teach this kid a lesson he'll never forget. Gohan turned around to face Malfoy and his cronies. He formed an energy ball in his hand and pointed at Malfoy. "Get ready, you're lucky this one isn't too strong." Said Gohan.  
  
He held out his palm, aimed and fired. Malfoy fell down in shock. He had a frightened expression on. Dumbledore and the others had come just in time to see what happened.  
  
Gohan turned and saw them. "See ya later." He said and took off out the window.  
  
Lupin ran to the window and saw no trace of Gohan.  
  
Gohan flew as fast as he could. ~ From now on, every minute is vital and can't be wasted. ~ Gohan was worried. For in two weeks, Cell would strike. And this time Goku won't be there to bail him out.  
Well? How do u like it? REVIEW!!! 


	9. The Return of an Old Friend

Sorry this took so long. You should blame wirter's block. Anyway, chapter 9.  
  
Chapter Nine: The Return of an Old Friend  
  
"Gohan!" shouted Yusuke. Gohan had just flown out the window leaving no trace. A few other students had come just in time to see what happened. A small crowd began to crowd around the window. A crowd that included Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "What's goning on?" asked a first year. "I dunno, some of the kids are saying that the weird kid, Gohan, had just flown out the window. But, that's impossible. First years aren't suppose to be flying around without persmission and I positive there's no other way to fly." Answered a boy. "Mr. Crabbe and Goyle," said Dumbledore, "will you please help your friend Malfoy to the hospital wing? I'm sure there's a remedy for his condition." "Yes sir." Replied the boys.  
  
He continued, "Will everyone please go back to your dormitories and stay put. I don't wish for anymore escapes this evening. Ahh, you three, stay here." He pointed at Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama. Everyone started to clear out, leaving the three boys and their professors alone.  
  
"Now," spoke Dumbledore, "do you three have any idea as to where Gohan might have gone?" "No." Replied the three silently. After 20 minutes of questioning and no's, the three made their way to their dorms.  
  
"Damn that stupid Gohan!" shouted Yusuke, "He could've at least told us where he was going or brought us with him. But did he? No, instead he left us here in this stinking school with crappy, stupid teachers."  
  
"Now, Yusuke, you know as well as I do that it isn't Gohan's fault. I mean, what do you think you would have done if you were in his position?" said Kurama. "Besides, maybe it ws best. The little we know, the better and the less pressure. If you wanted to so bad, you can just train here. It shouldn't that much of a difference from where Gohan is going." "Yea well, I don't think we might even get that chance. Now with all that work and stuff. We might as well die now and save Cell the trouble of killing us." Exclaimed Kuwabara.  
  
"Hey you guys!" shouted Harry as he ran towards them. He and his friends just got out of the portrait. "What's going all? What's this talk about Gohan? Is he really gone or somehting?" asked Ron. "Sorry, that is restricted information. Only those who really know Gohan will be able to access It." Replied Yusuke, "Besides, you wouldn't want to know anyways." "Some friends you are." Said Hermione. "Yea, whatever."  
  
~Hmm. I think Kami's Lookout is around here. ~ Thought Gohan. ~Wow, the winter air feels so fresh up here. I've forgotten what it felt like. ~  
  
Gohan started to speed up. In a moment's notice, he was there. "HEY! DENDE! YOU HERE?" he shouted. "Huh? Who's out there?" asked a voice. A little green Nameckian peered out from a window. "GOHAN!" he exclaimed, "It's been a while since I've seen you! Where have you been?" Dende started to run towards him. "I've been at some stupid magic school, but nevermind that, you have any food? I'm starving." Replied Gohan.  
  
"Oh yea, sure. This way."  
  
After an hour, Gohan had eaten enough food that could feed everone at Hogwarts, twice. "Gohan, if I may ask, what are you doing here? Have you come to train or something?" asked Mr. Popo. "Actually, I have. I guess you've already noticed that Cell has come back. I wanted to use the time chamber to get stronger. It won't be long before he comes to find me." "I see." Said Dende, "Well, if you're ready, the time chamber is ready too."  
  
Dende, Mr. Popo, and Gohan went to the chamber. "Here she is, the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Remember Gohan, this is the last time that you can use the chamber. You can only use it twice and this is your second time." Explained Dende. "I know. This is the last time. I'd better put it to good use then." Replied Gohan  
  
"That's why I'm going to train with you. You've gotten softer, Gohan." Said a deep voice. "Huh? Piccolo? Is that really you?" asked Gohan. "I'm glad to see you haven't forgotten me. I came back to Earth as soon as I was positive that an evil was at work here." Replied Piccolo. A tall Nameckian amerged from the dark corners of the lookout. "PICCOLO!" shouted Gohan. "Well come one kid. Are you just going to stand there or train? Remember, every second is important here."  
  
"Yes sir." Gohan exclaimed happily.  
  
Dende opened the door to the time chamber. Gohan and Piccolo walk in. Gohan started to see some familiar surroundings. "Well, Gohan. From here on in, the training you're taking will be immense. You're Earth's last hope for survival. Are you ready to take this ordeal, Gohan?" asked Piccolo. Gohan got serious and said, "Yes sir!."  
  
"Well then, let's begin." 


	10. As the End Nears

Chapter 10: As the End Draws Near  
  
The sun shone brightly through the windows, which meant that it was the beginning of a new day. Of course, Gohan and Piccolo wouldn't know that since they're in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. They were working hard to prevent Cell from winning his battle, which was soon to take place: one week to be exact.  
  
"That's it Gohan. You're doing it! Try and remember what Cell did to your father. Change your angry into power. You can do it Gohan!" shouted Piccolo. Gohan was giving off so much energy that he could destroy the world with it and he was only at super saiyan level. Gohan's golden hair soon lost its shine and went back to his normal jet-black hair. He wearily dropped to the ground, gasping. "That was good, but compared to Cell, that wouldn't even tickle him. You have to try harder. Try to unleash you hidden energy. Remember that the world's fate is now on your shoulders. If you don't try hard enough, not only will you die but also everyone one this planet." Said Piccolo.  
  
Gohan replied with a simple, "I know. I'll try harder. I have to."  
  
"Hmm. I wonder where Gohan is right now." Said Kuwabara.  
  
"Well, wherever he is, it must be better than this place." Replied Yusuke. "I mean, just look at all this homework. How do they expect us to practice magic when we have to do all this paperwork?!?! Not that I'm saying magic can beat Cell anyway." Shouted Yusuke in reply. "And where the hell is Kurama?"  
  
"I'm right here." Said Kurama running up to them, "We should hurry to class. Now that Gohan isn't here, and with Dumbledore's orders, Snape'll be giving more work than necessary."  
  
The three arrived in the cold dungeon that was supposed to be the potion's classroom. The students settled down as Snape made his way to the front of the class. "As you've heard from Dumbledore, you will have more work to attend to. You'd best focus on my classes. Who knows what'll happen to you when Cell strikes." He sneered. Some of the students gasped and widened their eyes. "That's right. Dumbledore didn't tell you pesky kids that Cell would be striking here, did he. No, he had too soft a heart to tell and worry you. That is why everyone will have advanced work instead of the three that Dumbledore told me." He moved his glance towards the three friends.  
  
"HA! Yeah right! Like I'm gonna waste time learning useless stuff. I'm outta here!" laughed Yusuke. "Me too." Said Kuwabara. "I think I have no choice but to agree with them professor." Added Kurama. The three of them stood up and headed for the door. "Not so fast you three. You will sit back down this instance. You really don't have a choice in the matter. I don't even see why Dumbledore thinks you three will be able to beat him. Look at your friend Gohan for instance. He was so afraid that he committed suicide. What a blasted little coward." Said Snape with a sneer on his ugly face.  
  
Yusuke got pissed off. "What did you say?!" "You heard me. Your friend Gohan is a stupid little coward. What are you going to do about it?  
  
"Arghhhh, this is what I'm going to do about it." He held up his finger, "Spirit Gun!" he shouted. "Never make fun of my friends, never."  
  
Snape fell down unconsciously as the three warriors left. "Oh my God! He practically killed him. Someone get him to the hospital wing!" shouted a Gryffindor boy. "No way! I'm not touching that 'thing'. You bring him there." Replied a Slytherin girl.  
  
"Well, it looks like you really put Snape in his place." Cheered Kuwabara. "Yes, Yusuke. I must admit that that was quite a show you put on. But you shouldn't waste even an ounce of your energy on something as insignificant as Snape. I don't think its healthy." Said Kurama.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Let's just go train." Replied Yusuke.  
  
"Gohan, you're progressing faster than I thought. You'll be ready in no time." Said Piccolo. "I sure hope so."  
  
Gohan and Piccolo were taking a break after their vigorous training. They only had about 5 more months, which was about 10 hours in the real world. And that wasn't a lot.  
  
"Piccolo, if you sensed what was happening on Earth, then shouldn't Vegeta have also? He his stronger than you, no offence. So, why isn't he here?" asked Gohan.  
  
"It's pretty simple. Bulma wouldn't let him." Replied Piccolo.  
  
"Well, that stinks. We're going to need all the help we can get."  
  
"I know Gohan. You should get some rest. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Said Piccolo.  
  
"Yes sir." Gohan tiredly worked his way to his bed. In no time, he was fast asleep.  
  
"If only you were here Goku." Said Piccolo. "If only you were here." 


	11. It's Too Early!

Sorry to the Harry Potter fans if I make the magic people seem a bit OOC.  
  
It's Too Early!  
  
It was time for lunch at Hogwarts. The Reiki Tantei hadn't even bothered on going back in the school. They knew they had wasted too much time there.  
  
Kuwabara sat down on the grass drenched in sweat. "Come one Kuwabara! If you give up now, you're dead." Shouted Yusuke.  
  
"Who said I was giving up? I was just taking a break. All great fighters take breaks you know." Replied Kuwabara.  
  
"I'm afraid I must side with him on this, Yusuke. I mean there's really no point in training if we're too tired to fight." Said Kurama. "Yea whatever, you guys can rest all you want. I'll be here getting stronger." Said Yusuke.  
  
Dumbledore looked out the window from his office. Lupin and Snape joined him. "Really, just look at them now. They're just sitting there when they should be practicing their magic." Sneered Snape.  
  
"But, it is your fault that they're there in the first place. You just let them walk out of class." Replied Lupin.  
  
"You try stopping them while unconscious." Snapped Snape.  
  
"This is no time for bickering. As professors, I expect good behavior from the both of you. We must get them to practice magic. This world will be doomed if they don't. We might have had a chance with Gohan transforming into that ape if he were still here, but he's not so we must come up with an alternate.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, be truthful, what do think the chances are of those three defeating Cell? They're great students but I doubt they'd be capable of such a great feat." Said Lupin.  
  
"I must take Lupin's side professor. Those three aren't capable because they're lazy and wouldn't want to work." Said Snape.  
  
"Nevertheless, they are our last hope. If they don't succeed, we'll have to try our best. And if that doesn't work, well then, I need not describe what will happen. I try no to base my hopes on chances Remus."  
  
"I'm so tired. I don't know if I can go on with this." Complained Gohan.  
  
"Don't question yourself Gohan. We have to train. We don't have much longer. It'll be one year before we know it. Forget everything you learned at that school and concentrate on defeating Cell. Earth depends on you and you know it. This is no time to chicken out. You got it?" replied Piccolo, "Remember, if at first you don't succeed at what you're trying to accomplish, deny that you were trying at all. Now get up and do it again, we're not stopping until you get it right."  
  
Gohan replied, "Yes sir." When he stood up, he stumbled a bit but finally stood firmly.  
  
It was almost nighttime by the three warriors finished training. They hadn't eaten all day and were they hungry. None of them could deny that fact.  
  
"When are we going to eat? I'm so hungry!" complained Kuwabara.  
  
"Quit your complaining. We're all hungry. We're just going to have to wait until dinner." Replied Yusuke.  
  
"I think that time is now. I can hear students going to the Great Hall." Said Kurama.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" shouted Kuwabara.  
  
The three of them joined the swarm of students that were headed into the Great Hall for dinner. For everyone, that day had been full of hard work so everyone had suffered from hunger and aches. Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara had blended in to make sure that the professors had not seen them.  
  
When the food appeared on the table, the students hungrily ate the food in front of them.  
  
"Yusuke! Where have you guys been?" "Huh?" asked Yusuke. He turned his head to see Hermione in front of him. "I asked, where have you guys been?"  
  
Yusuke swallowed his food and answered, "Somewhere, why?" "Didn't you hear? The professors are looking for you three. They gave up searching for Gohan. You guys are in serious trouble." Explained Harry.  
  
"The three of you should hurry on out of here." Said Ron.  
  
"Nah, we're starving, and we're not about to let a couple of wizards stop us." Said Kuwabara. "Alright, but don't blame us if you get in trouble." Said Hermione.  
  
"Don't worry, we won't" replied Kurama.  
  
Nearing the end of their dinner, the students began to leave. When most of them had left, the three heard a voice behind them. "Well, well, well, and what do we have here?"  
  
The three turned around to see Snape behind them. "Give me your wands."  
  
They handed him their wands as if they were worthless, and to them, they were.  
  
"Well Severus, it looks like you've found the three. May I ask where you have been?" said Dumbledore as he walked up to them along with other professors.  
  
"Well, we've been outside, training. It's that simple." Said Kurama.  
  
"I hope with magic." Replied Dumbledore. "No, with fighting." Said Kuwabara.  
  
"It looks like we have a smart mouth here headmaster." Sneered Snape.  
  
"Please Severus, this is not the time." Said Dumbledore. "You three should- ."  
  
He cut off by Yusuke. "Yea, we know what you're going to say. You want us to practice the thing call magic right? Well, if you were smart, you'd let us train instead of doing that entire wand waving crap. You should know that magic wouldn't work against someone like Cell. Come on guys; let's go train some more. And if any of you stop us, I'll do to all of you what I did to Snape. And before you begin to talk, that wasn't a spell!"  
  
"Yusuke, I never knew you were able to say so many words at once." Joked Kurama.  
  
"-_- Come on, let's go." Replied Yusuke. He was pissed off, a lot.  
  
"Wait! Come back!" said Dumbledore. "Don't even bother old man." Said Kuwabara.  
  
With that, the three went to train some more.  
  
"Headmaster, we mustn't let them get away with that." Said Snape. "I don't think there's anything we can do." Said Lupin in response.  
  
"What do they mean that wasn't a spell. Is that possible?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Come on Gohan. It's time to leave. I'll have Dende make you better." Said Piccolo. "Ok." Said Gohan tiredly. As Gohan headed for the door, he fell down. Piccolo picked him up and exited the chamber.  
  
"Piccolo! How did the training go?" asked Dende. "Gohan tried his best. But, I'm afraid it wasn't enough. We'll need a miracle to defeat Cell now."  
  
"Well, we'd better hope then. Is he alright?" asked Dende. "Yea, he's just asleep. Heal him for me, will you?" replied Piccolo.  
  
"Sure." Dende raised his hands above Gohan and started healing Gohan. The rips in his gi disappeared and his scratches too.  
  
"There, all better." Said Dende.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
The morning sun shone brightly on the three fighters. They had slept outside on the ground.  
  
"Morning already? Damn." Said Kuwabara. The others had awakened too.  
  
A few hours passed as the Reiki Tantei trained themselves. They hadn't bothered on eating.  
  
They then saw Lupin, Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall come from the school. "What do you want now?" asked Yusuke, "You're bothering us."  
  
"We've just come to talk about something." Said Dumbledore.  
  
Out of nowhere came two figures heading towards them; from the sky.  
  
The two figures landed and ran towards the Reiki Tantei. "Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara! It's so nice to see you again."  
  
"Huh? Gohan? Is that you?" asked Kurama. "You bet its Gohan!" shouted Yusuke. The three ran over to their friend. Gohan introduced Piccolo to his new friends.  
  
"So, he's alive. I want to know how he flew." Said Snape. "Maybe he just knows how to fly, ever think of that?" replied Lupin. Snape glared at him.  
  
"Gohan, what are you doing here?" asked Kurama. "Piccolo and I felt someone giving off a tremendous amount of energy near here, so we thought we'd check it out." Replied Gohan.  
  
"Well, it might have been us." Said Kuwabara.  
  
"There's no need to flatter yourselves, because that would have been impossible. Compared to the energy we felt, yours was nothing." Said Piccolo.  
  
"Then I guess you must have been looking for me." Said a voice.  
  
"Where are you? Show yourself, whoever you are." Shouted Gohan. A dark figure emerged from the shadows.  
  
Everyone gasped; it was Cell. "No way, we still have a few more days left. You shouldn't even be here!" shouted Gohan.  
  
"Yea well, you really didn't expect to me to keep my promise, did you? And besides, I was getting bored waiting for you to get stronger. It gets dull after you've destroyed so many places." Sneered Cell.  
  
"Arrgghh, you monster. I'll defeat you, if it's the last thing I do!" screamed Gohan.  
  
"Then prepare to fight a battle to the death." Said Cell.  
  
End of Chapter 11 Plz review ^-^ 


	12. The Pain of Loss

Chapter 12: The Pain of Loss  
  
~A battle to the death.~ repeated Gohan in his mind. ~This is it. All of my training was for this battle. But. what if I can't beat him, then what? NO! I can't start doubting myself now. Losing is not a choice for me, not now. ~  
  
"Let's not waste anymore time and begin already." Said Cell. "Right." Replied Gohan. He powered up and charged at Cell. He gathered his energy and punched Cell right in the stomach.  
  
".Is that it? Is this all the power you have Gohan?" asked Cell. This made Gohan angry. Gohan released his anger and gave it all he had. Dust soon arose and covered the battlefield. No one could see much of anything.  
  
Piccolo shouted to the professors and Reiki Tantei, "Hurry, this is your chance. Get back into the school. That is the safest place you can be right now. Hurry!"  
  
The professors obediently obeyed and ran inside. Yusuke and his friends, on the other hand, just stood there. "What are you waiting for?" shouted Piccolo.  
  
"We can't leave Gohan at a time like this. He needs our support. We won't leave and you can't make us." Replied Yusuke defiantly. "Fine, just don't blame me when you get hurt."  
  
Finally the dust settled and revealed a beat up Gohan. He had scratches all over the place and his gi was ripped in several spots. He was on his knees, trying to get some air.  
  
He looked up. Cell only had three scratches, and that was it. "No. it can't be possibly. I gave it my all, and he only has three scratches?" said Gohan.  
  
"Haven't you noticed yet? I become unbeatable! This battle won't be as long as the last one was." Sneered Cell, "Not unless I lengthen the time by making you angrier. What do you think?"  
  
Gohan got up and jumped back, "You think this is a game?!?! That this battle is only for your entertainment? I make sure that you pay for all the pain you caused." He powered up and charged at Cell again. "KA.ME.HA.ME.HA!!!!!!!!!!!" With all his might, Gohan shot the famous Kamehameha Wave at Cell. He missed. "WHAT?!?!"  
  
"No.Gohan's too blinded by his anger that he cant fight as good. He has to convert that anger into power instead of something else." Said Piccolo.  
  
"Huh? You mean that wasn't his anger right there?" asked Kuwabara. "Of course not. If that were truly from his rage, it would have been more powerful. That was his own strength." Replied Piccolo. Kurama and Yusuke stared at Gohan in amazement.  
  
"You've gone soft. The last time we fought, your power was doubled." Said Cell. That was true, Gohan had gone soft in his times of peace.  
  
"Argh, SHUT UP!!!" screamed Gohan. He started to scream uncontrollably. Soon, his power had increased tenfold. Using all his power, Gohan fought Cell.  
  
Cell didn't see what was coming at him and earned himself a punch in the gut. Gohan flew up high and let out a stream of bright blasts. Not one of them missed their target.  
  
After Cell emerged from all the dust that was created by Gohan, he said, "So your power had a big increase, big deal. Still no match for me though."  
  
~He's still alive? I gave it everything I had and he's still alive. Maybe I can't beat him.~ thought Gohan.  
  
~Gohan is supposed to be a match for me on the battlefield, but instead, he's a wimp. I need to make him madder. ~ Thought Cell. He scanned the area and stopped at Piccolo. A smile formed on his ugly face, ~Perfect. ~  
  
"What are you smiling at? It's not like you already won yet." Yelled Gohan.  
  
Ignoring Gohan, Cell formed a glowing ball in his hands that contained an enormous power. ~ What is he doing? ~ Thought Gohan.  
  
In an instant, Cell shot the energy wave at Piccolo so fast, that the Nameckian had no time to react.  
  
Gohan could only stare as the blast engulfed his master and killed him. ~ That should do it, even though he'll probable still be weaker. ~ Thought Cell.  
  
"No. Piccolo. You fiend! Arrgghh, I'll make you pay, I'll make you suffer!!!" Shouted the half-breed. "AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" he shouted. His hair started to grow longer. The area was blinded by a flash of light.  
  
The light went away. Gohan was floating in the air. His hair was now at his waist and his eyebrows were gone. He had gone to Super Saiyan level three.  
  
His power surge hadn't gone unnoticed by Cell. He knew that they were equal.  
  
Everything after that was a blur for Gohan. The last thing he remembered before blacking out was Cell saying, "What's happening? This isn't possible"  
  
Gohan slowly opened his eyes. He saw Dende and his three friends staring at him.  
  
"Dende? What happened? Where am I? Where's Cell?" he blurted out. "Whoa, slow down Gohan, you need to rest. I'll explain it when you're feeling better." Replied Dende.  
  
"Ok". With that, he fell back to sleep.  
  
Two hours later, Gohan awoke. He looked around and found out that he was at the lookout. "Hey Gohan, how are you feeling?" asked Kurama. "I've been better. So Dende, are you going to tell me what happened?" "Sure" replied Dende.  
  
"Well, for starters, you finally beat Cell."  
  
"How? We were too equal to have me beat him." Said Gohan.  
  
"That's how Mr. Popo and I helped. You see, there was another set of dragonballs that were created by Kami. They are called the Black Star Dragonballs. They are better than normal ones. But when they are used, instead of scattering across the earth, they're spread across the universe. Since the normal balls were still stone, we used the black star ones. We used them to wish that Cell's power would return to the way it was before a year ago." Explained Dende.  
  
"I get it now. What are the three of them doing here then?" asked Gohan.  
  
"When we came down to get you, they insisted on accompanying you to the lookout. So they came on Popo's magic carpet." Replied Dende.  
  
"What about Hogwarts and the wizard stuff?" asked Gohan  
  
"Don't worry about that, when a year is passed, we'll use the dragonballs to make t hem forget what happened." Said Dende.  
  
"That reminds me, can we use the dragonballs to wish Piccolo back to life? Please?" begged Gohan.  
  
Dende's face saddened and replied, "I'm sorry Gohan, but he had already been wished back once, in order to wish him back, we'd have to use the Nameckian dragonballs."  
  
"Don't worry, I have that taken care of already. I told our friends to use the balls to wish him back." Said a voice.  
  
Gohan looked up, "Huh? Who said that?"  
  
"Aw, come on Gohan, don't tell me you've already forgot dear old dad."  
  
"Dad? Is that really you?" asked Gohan. "Yup, the one and only. And don't worry about Piccolo, Vegeta and the others, are looking for the dragonballs right now. Well, it was nice talking to you, see ya later!" said Goku.  
  
"Wait, no, don't go yet." Said Gohan. No one replied. "Oh well."  
  
"So now what?" asked Gohan to no one in particular. "Well, now that I've explained everything, we can bring these three home." Said Dende pointing to the three bored friends.  
  
"Ok sure." They replied.  
  
"Goku, you should be very proud of your son." Said Piccolo.  
  
"We both know that I am. Wow, I never expected Gohan to be able to surpass my power and transform to the third level of the super saiyan." Replied Goku.  
  
"He misses you very much." Said the Nameckian.  
  
"He misses the both of us, not just me. Besides, he'll be happy to see you back." Said Goku.  
  
"You know," continued Goku, " I should be thanking you right now."  
  
"Why"  
  
"I mean, if it wasn't for you, Gohan would probable be dead by now." Replied Goku.  
  
"Really? You think?"  
  
"Of course, Piccolo. I mean, just think about it. If it weren't for you, Earth and everything else wouldn't be here anymore. I might not get the chance later so I'm saying this now, thank you."  
  
"You welcome, Goku."  
  
Yea! I finished! So, how do you think? 


End file.
